One More Day
by HeavenlyKitten
Summary: Dean has been to hell and back in all sense of the word. Now that he's back he must deal with what he left behind as well as the protection of mankind.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_ So, this story took me a while to get on paper. I knew where I wanted it to go I just needed all the stuff in between. It's going a little slow, but it'll pick up as it comes along. Remember as with all stories please R/R it does a writer good._

**_Disclaimer:__ No, I don't own anyone or thing in SN._**

**One More Day**

Dean had saw a lot of nasty things in his life. Things that never made any sense no matter what kind of a spin you put on it. He made a lot of mistakes that seemed even worse this was a different thing. The woman he loved was fighting for not only her life, but their unborn child's life. He had come all the way back from hell just to see her. The whole time he was there he was thinking of her. Forty years was a long time he had to do something to get through the torture Alaster did to him. He never thought he'd have a family aside from Sam, but then Nova came up pregnant suddenly things that seemed impossible were much closer than he ever imagined.

The second he came back from hell he wanted to be at her side, but he needed answers first. Not that he got any that made sense. He tried to come to her, but all he could think about was if he went near her she'd die. Her and their son almost lost their lives because of him. He couldn't risk it. Wouldn't risk it. Until now. She was ready to wake up and they were almost certain she'd go into labor so he wanted, needed to be here for this.

Now here he stood by Sam's side waiting on news that she was okay. Eight months ago he was sitting at her side as she fought for her life and their unborn child. She had to be put in a medically induced coma so her body could heal. The whole time he was gone it was Sam who made all the decisions about her well being. He even gave her doctor's his real name and number which was something they never did. Dean told his self he just wanted to make sure they were both okay. He just wanted to see his son take his first breath. Hear his first cry.

"You okay?" Sam's voice broke through Dean's thoughts causing him to let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Yeah" it wasn't a complete lie.

"She's going to be okay." Sam reassured him softly"They both are." it was more to his self than to Dean. All Sam could think about was that his best friend was in there fighting for her life and her life and his nephew's life and all because of what they do. He should've killed Lillith when he had the chance.

" She deserves better than me." Dean spoke softly as he finally sat down next to Sam.

" Maybe, but she wants you." Same never thought he'd see the day that Dean would meet the one girl he could not live his life without and it was his best friend. Dean was in a lot of pain he could see it in his eyes even if he didn't say it out loud.

"Mr. Winchester you can come in now."The doctor said to Dean as he came out of the OR.

"Okay." Dean took one last glance at Sam.

"Go, be with her and see your son be born."Sam said to him

Dean turned to walk into the room when Sam spoke up again.

"Hey, just don't name him some dumb name." Sam told him as he smiled and went in to be with Nova.

As he walked in he saw Nova's eyes flutter open. His heart slammed in his chest as their eyes met for the first time in eight months. Though to his soul it was forty years. He thought about that and was amazed that he could feel that much love for so long even after all that had happened.

"Dean?" she whispered softly as he held her hand

"I'm here." he said as he felt her squeeze his hand

"There's something you should know." she started to say as she felt a contraction." Owe!"

"Mrs. Winchester you've been in labor for almost an hour now and you've dilated to almost ten centimeters." the doctor told her

"Wow I almost missed our baby's birth." she said her voice weak as Dean brought her hand to his lips._ When did I become Mrs. Winchester?  
_

"So did I." Dean said as he thought about being in hell while their son was being born.

"Mrs. Winchester?" She softly asked as their eyes met

"Not my idea." He told her as she smiled

"Dean you should know that I...Owe!" she screamed as another contraction came.

"What ever it is can wait, but our son isn't." Dean told her as he held her hand when another one came she gripped his hand tighter.

"Okay with this one you need to push." the doctor said to her.

"You're doing great Nova." Dean encouraged her as she pushed

"Says you who's not......" she didn't finish her sentence as the crys of their baby echoed in the room

"Congratulations you have a healthy baby boy." The doctor said to Dean as he heard his son crying. He looked up from Nova's face to see his son for the first time. Though he was a bloody mess he was the best thing he'd ever seen.

"Dean he's beautiful." she said as she felt tears roll down her cheeks and she looked up at Dean this time she knew it was right to say it." Dean I love you."

"I love you." Dean said without so much as a second thought as he smiled at her.

It was the first time they'd said the words out loud and Dean swore he'd say them more.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" a nurse asked

Dean walked over as he cut the cord he looked at his son and made all sorts of promises to who ever was listening up there. After cutting the cord he looked over at Nova expecting to see her smiling brightly instead she gave him a weak smile before she closed her eyes.

"Take the baby out of here." the doctor said as Nova's heart machine went off" Mr. Winchester you're going to have to leave."

"What's going on with her?" he felt panic rise up in his throat as he saw a nurse take their baby out of the room.

"Please just step out." the doctor said to him as a nurse led him from the room.

"Dean what's wrong?" Sam asked as he saw Dean's face.

"He's a boy." Dean said his mind still on Nova

"What happened to Nova?" Sam asked knowing something was wrong by all the noise and Dean's face.

"I don't know...she was smiling and then she started to crash." Dean said numbly as Sam put a hand on his shoulder." I can't lose her Sammy."

"You're not." Sam said more so to his self than to Dean

Sam didn't know what to say to him to make this all right. There was nothing he could say. He felt just as helpless as Dean did right now. All they could do was wait.


	2. Another day

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or one in S/N. Yes, I took some lines out of the show because I thought they fit.**_

**Chapter Two**

_'Dean about last night..' Nova started as they lay in her bed together neither one wanted to mess things up, but they could not ignore the elephant that was sitting in the room._

_'It was last night' Dean knew what she was going to say hell he said it to a lot of girls before. For some reason to hear her say the words he knew was coming it felt like someone was jabbing a knife into his heart._

_'Yeah and both of us have complicated lives.' she said trying to convince herself more than him._

_'Too complicated.' why did his voice sound sad? Of all the women to have a one night stand with why Sam's best friend_

_'Yeah.' Of all the men to have a one night stand with why did it have to be Sam's brother?_

"Dean you okay?" Sam's voice cut through his thoughts like ice water

"Huh, yeah just thinking about things." He said as he concentrated on driving.

It had been a week since Nova almost died for a second time. She pulled through and though Dean wanted to stay with her he knew he couldn't. Not until Lillith was back where she belonged. Sam was there. He took her to Bobby's where she could recover with their baby whom she named Chance. When Sam asked her why she named him that she said because he was her second chance. They spent some time together before Sam had to leave. Dean knew it was hard on Sam he knew because it was hard on him to leave his family behind to chase after the bitch that almost killed them.

"You know when I met her she reminded me of you by the way she dressed and how she was so in your face." Sam let out a small laugh" Then I got to know her and realized she was very different from you."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Dean smiled as he thought about Nova as a teenager. Even then he wanted her, but held off because she was Sam's friend.

"I never got why she would even talk to me." Sam said as he remembered his time with Nova fondly

"I never did either." Dean tossed out.

"I remember the first time I saw her. She was sixteen she wore a jean skirt with a white top." he closed his eyes and shook his head

"And she reminded you of me dressing like that." Dean gave him a funny look

"No I said when I met her she reminded me of you. Not when I first saw her." Sam corrected him

Dean didn't say anything as he drove. After a while of silence Sam broke it.

"You love her don't you?" He asked softly

"Jesus we're not having this conversation." Dean groaned as he tried to focuse on the road anything, but what Sam was asking him.

"You loved her, but you walked out on her. Why?" Sam asked curiously

"I'm saving her and Chance from our life." Dean said softly as he felt a pang of regret at the time he lost with Nova.

"You know she's been in this life since she was born." Sam admitted to him.

"Yeah I know." He sighed deeply" When I first met her I thought her father was an abusive bastard" Dean turned a corner

"That's what she said when I asked about a bruise of her cheek." Sam told him

"Telling you that her dad was abusive was a lot easier to say than 'Hey, I hunt the boogey man.'" Dean said as his mind settled on the naked form of the woman who would forever be in his dreams.

"Yeah I can't even remember how many lies I told to cover up the cuts and bruises." Sam said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I never did." Dean shrugged as Sam shook his head.

"That's because people just assumed you got them from fighting."Sam said as they pulled up to a bed and breakfast.

"Is this the place?" Dean asked as he stepped out of the car

"Yeah." Sam said as he looked at the place then back down at the papers he held.

"Then lets go check it out." Dean walked toward the place.

"Can I help you?" a little old lady with a flower print dress on asked them as she walked up to them before they could open the door.

"Um, yeah we're looking for a room." Dean said then noticed the woman look at him and Sam funny

"Two rooms not one." Sam corrected

"Well, we haven't had anyone wanting a room here since last week." the lady said as she lead them inside

"Oh, what happened last week?" Sam asked

"A little girl went missing and no one has found her, but they found her parents over by the lake." she said her eyes dropping down from Sam's.

"Were they okay?" Dean asked

"No, they were dead." she answered him

"They drowned?" Sam questioned

"Their throats were cut open. It was pretty gruesome." she said as she handed them two sets of keys." Just be careful"

"We will." Dean said as he smiled at her

There were stories of something odd happening in the place. A family was killed one by one. A newlywed couple suddenly disappeared. A group of cheerleaders died suddenly no reason that could be explained. That was just four reported cases. This why they were here. They were going to help this lady and take down the evil that was here. They had to do it before someone else died here.

"Thank you." Sam smiled politely at her as they went to their rooms.

There were stories of something odd happening in the place. A family was killed one by one. A newlywed couple suddenly disappeared. A group of cheerleaders died suddenly no reason that could be explained. That was just four reported cases. This why they were here. They were going to help this lady and take down the evil that was here. They had to do it before someone else died here.


	3. In need

**Chapter Three**

The sound of Chance crying woke Nova up from a sound sleep. She got up and went to where he lay in his bassinet. As she lifted him up she was taken back by how small he really was. She suddenly felt an almost overwhelming need to put him down. She felt like she couldn't breath. She quickly put him gently down as she tried to catch her breath. She couldn't catch her breath and Chance cried more. She couldn't do this now.

"Chance honey please stop crying mommy just needs a second." her voice was shaky

"Hey what's going on?" Bobby asked as he knocked on her door

"Bobby I need your help." she was in a full panic now as Bobby opened the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing the panic clear across her face and seeing her chest rise and fall rapidly.

"I can't breath." she gasped as she held her chest. "Get the baby please I c-can't hold him and he needs to be fed" she was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Nova this has been going on since you came home have you talked to your doctor about this?" Bobby asked softly as he held Chance and fed him.

"You said it's just baby blues I'll be okay in a few weeks." she said as she started to cry.

It was becoming a normal thing for Bobby. Since they came home Bobby got up with Chance every time he woke because Nova would wake up in tears. He chalked it up to being baby blues. She'd be okay in a few weeks until then he'd help her out. As he finished up with Chance he looked over to see Nova still sitting on the edge of the bed tears streaming down her cheeks. Maybe it was something more? He had considered that. With everything she'd been through it was going to take her some time to adjust.

"Look why don't you go sleep in my room I'll stay in here with him." Bobby suggested knowing she needed sleep

"Are you sure?" she questioned as she slowly stood up

"Yeah." he said as he hugged her" It's going to be alright you just need sometime. "

"He's my son I should be able to touch him without you Bobby." she said as she walked out leaving him with her son.

As she walked into Bobby's room she picked up her phone and dialed the only person she could talk to.

_'Hello.' the voice on the other end answered_

"Sammy?" she questioned, but as soon as she said his name she knew it wasn't him.

_'It's Dean. Nova you okay you sound upset?' Dean questioned as he looked at Sam who just came out of the bathroom._

Nova wanted to ask him for help, but at the same time she was afraid to. He walked out on her and Chance.

_'Nova?' Sam looked at him concerned when his voice rose a notch_

She felt the tears fall again.

_'Where are you?' Dean needed to know she was okay_

"At Bobby's..." she took a deep breath" Just tell Sam to call me?" she said to him as she went to hang up, but Dean's voice stopped

_'Hang on he's right here.' Dean said feeling like something was going on, but she just didn't want to talk to him about it._

_'Nova are you okay?" Sam questioned as he took the phone from Dean_

"No, I'm not okay." she spoke softly fighting back the urge to cry

_'Is it Chance?' Sam questioned as he looked over at Dean who knew something was wrong._

"No, no he's great." She tried to swallow passed the lump in her throat" It's me Sam. I'm not okay." she really didn't know how to explain it to him since she her self did not know what was wrong with her.

_'Where are you?' Sam asked thinking he'd better see her in person_

" I'm still at Bobby's, but I need to see you." she said to him feeling the need to lean on someone and Sam had always been that person.

_'We're kind of in the middle of a case right now.' Sam said as he looked over at Dean who raised a brow at him_

" Where are you I'll come to you." she said fighting back the panic and tears

_'This isn't a good place for you or Chance we'll be back soon.' Sam didn't want neither one of them in this place mainly since there was echo readings everywhere._

"Sam you don't understand I'm not okay here. I feel like I'm not in control of my own thoughts." tears were streaming down her cheeks now" I'll leave Chance with Bobby." she closed her eyes as more tears fell.

_'Alright I'll come to you just don't leave.' Sam told her not wanting her to get hurt coming to him._

"Hurry Sam please. I'm scared." she said as they hung up.

She would wait for Sam. As she thought about the significance of that statement she laughed. Why couldn't she have fallen for Sam? He was a great guy. He was always there when she needed him. Well except for when he went to college without telling her. Then there was that time she had to call Dean instead of him. They'd come a long ways since she came back into their lives pregnant to boot.

She heard it start to rain. It was like a soothing balm to her chapped soul. She sat on Bobby's bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was okay. As long as she kept telling herself that she'd be okay. It was just baby blues that all mothers got. It would pass. It had to.

Taking a deep breath she stood up and walked into the living room. The rain was coming down harder. She heard the thunder just as lightening struck through the sky. The noise must have scared Chance because she heard him scream out. She wanted to go to him to sooth him. She wanted to be the one to tell him everything was okay. She was the one who was supposed to make him feel safe. What kind of mother was she if she couldn't even hold her son without getting a panic attack?

_'The kind of mother who should've given her child up at birth.' a voice in the darkness said to her causing her to jump._

"Who's there?" She through the question into the darkness

_'Aw I'm hurt that you've forgotten me already.' The voice now came into view_

"Lillith." she felt a coldness creep up her spine as her eyes met the new eyes of Lillith.


	4. Friends will always be there

_**Disclaimer I still don't own nothing in SN.**_

**Chapter Four**

"Is she okay?" Dean asked as Sam hung up the phone. He could only hear Sam's end of the conversation, but he knew it was bad." Is Chance okay?"

"Chance is fine." Sam said as he saw the naked panic in his eyes.

"Thank god." Dean let out a relieved breath

"It's Nova Dean." he said not sure what was going on with her, but from the sound of her voice it wasn't normal

"What's wrong with her." Dean asked as his eyes met Sam's

"I'm not sure, but she doesn't sound good at all." Sam told him

"I can handle this she needs you right now." He said wanting more than anything to be there for her. He missed her and his son. He only got to see him once.

"We can come back to this, you should come too." Sam suggested knowing Dean needed to be with his son and Nova.

"She doesn't need me Sam, she needs you. I'm the reason why she went through all that." Dean threw out feeling guilty as hell.

"No, Dean it's not your fault." Sam said knowing no matter what he said Dean would still feel guilty. He knew because he'd been there.

"There's no one else left to blame Sam." he said as he ran a frustrated hand through her hair

"Yes, there is." Sam creased his brows" Lillith is the one that put her through all she went through not you."

"Yeah well if it hadn't been for me she would've never gotten to her." Dean said angry at Lillith for what she did to Nova. Angry at Sam for making him talk about it, but most of all he was angry at his self for not being able to be there when Nova and their baby needed him the most.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Sam asked not sure if he should leave Dean alone or not

"Yeah." Dean answered as pangs of jealousy struck him. She wanted Sam to be there for her not him.

"Dean" Sam started, but Dean stopped him

"Go Sam she needs you." He knew he had no reason to be jealous, but he wanted to be there for her

Sam paused a second longer and then he left. He knew Dean wanted to come with him, but his guilt over what happened to Nova and Chance was keeping him from being with them now. He thought he was doing the right thing, but he was only pushing away the mother of his child. Sam wasn't sure what was wrong with Nova, but she sounded like she was on the verge of a break down. Sam looked in the review mirror as he started up the rental they had gotten. Normally he would've just said they could use Dean's car, but for some reason he decided to go ahead and get the rental. It was nothing fancy just a regular black Buick. He pulled into Bobby's yard around sun rise only to see Nova sitting in the pouring rain on the ground.

"Nova." Sam said to her as he turned off the car and got out.

"She was here Sam." Nova cried as she looked down at her hands.

"Who was here?" Sam asked as he looked around, but saw no one.

"Lillith was here." She said as Sam pulled her close to him

"Did she hurt you or Chance?" Sam asked as he took a quick look at her to make sure

"No, she didn't get near him Bobby was with him." She was shaking he could feel it.

"What did she say to you?" he asked curious as to why Lillith would show up now.

"That I should've given Chance up at birth." she bit her top lip as it trembled" She's right."

"No, she's not." Sam said as he sat her back enough to look in her eyes" Look, at me you're a good mother and no matter what Lillith said Chance is right where he belongs."

"You don't understand." she cried as she stood up" I can't touch him or nothing without breaking down."

Sam didn't say anything as she talked to him.

"Bobby's been the one to take care him since we came home. I can't even hold him." she confided as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You've been through a lot it takes time to adjust to having a baby around." Sam said as he thought about her maybe needing to talk to someone else.

"We've been home for a week Sam." she said softly" Hell even Dean knew I wasn't going to be a good mother he just didn't want to stick around long enough to see it."

"No, that's not true." he said to her" Whatever you're going through I'll be here for you."

"Then why didn't he stick around?" she was hurt because she wanted Dean here. She needed _Him_ to tell her everything was going to be fine, but he wasn't here." Why isn't he here now? You tell me that Sam. How am I suppose to feel when the man I love can't even be around me?" her heart was hurting so bad she felt like she was going to die.

"You're right he should be here. He should've stuck around." Sam said to her" He thinks he's protecting you both from our life style."

"I've lived this life just as long or does he not know that." she said as lighting lit up the sky

"He blames his self for what happened to you." Sam told her gently

"My god Sam he died and went to hell because of me, yeah I heard you." she said to him" The night you cam to visit me I heard you tell me that Dean was gone. I thought I was dreaming, but I could hear everything you were saying to me." she saw the sympathetic look in Sam's eyes" All I could think about was how it was all my fault. I've been in love with Dean since I first met him. I just never acknowledged it until it was too late. This life style we have there's no place for love or kids in it, but I have a kid now so does Dean. No matter if he wants to be here or not those things we hunt know about our weaknesses and they'll do everything they can to get to him. I'll die before I let that happen and that scares the hell out of me."

"It scares me too." Sam said to her as he embraced her he wished Dean had come because the sound of Nova's voice really alarmed him. She needed Dean not him.


End file.
